happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Dazed
Snow Dazed is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Guddles Featuring *Hippy *Licky *Josh *Handy *Twinkie *Leif *Flippy Appearances *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Freezy *Cro-Marmot *Lumpy *Truffles Plot On a snowy winter day, Lammy builds a snowman with a pickle nose and a tiny hat. The pickle sinks into the snowman and pops out under the hat, revealing to be Mr. Pickles, and Lammy giggles. Not far away, Guddles shovels the snow in his yard, when a snowball hits him. It came from Hippy, who is hiding behind a snow fort. Guddles makes a snowball and throws it back at him. Hippy dodges, and the snowball hits Freezy walking behind enjoying an ICEE drink. Guddles and Hippy decide to play together. The duo spends the day throwing snowballs at unsuspecting targets. Josh is seen making a snow sculpture of a robot, but a snowball knocks him into his art, ruining it. Handy gets hit by a snowball and tries to make one himself, but is unable to do so because of his lack of hands. Cro-Marmot also gets hit with a snowball, but offscreen he throws a large snowball back at Hippy. Guddles throws another snowball at Leif, who falls over and gets his face frozen stuck on the sidewalk. For a play on irony, they put snowballs into a pie and throws it at a passing Twinkie. Guddles and Hippy search for someone else to throw a snowball at, when they spot Flippy having some hot chocolate outside. Before Flippy could enjoy his drink, dozens of snowballs come flying at him. He runs inside his home, and the flying snowballs soon remind him of bullets back in the war, flipping out. Guddles knocks on Flippy's door, with Hippy hiding a snowball behind his back. Flippy emerges and gets hit. He makes a snow machine gun and then hits a wall, dropping icicles from his roof into the gun. Using the icicles as bullets, he fires at Hippy. Guddles runs for his life as Flippy chases him. Guddles runs past Handy, Twinkie, and Josh, who get shot by Flippy. He runs past a still stuck Leif, and Flippy stomps on his head. Lumpy is strangely tanning on a chair enjoying a tropical drink, which is frozen solid. Guddles stops nearby and thinks he has gotten away. Lumpy's drink shakes with the ground, revealing Flippy driving a snowplow towards him. Guddles runs again and Flippy covers Lumpy in snow, and he yells at him for ruining his tan. Guddles stops at a frozen lake and decides to skate to safety. Flippy tries to follow, but the heavy snowplow crashes through the ice and sinks. On the other side of the lake, Licky is seen with his tongue stuck to a pole he foolishly tried to lick. A frozen Flippy floats ashore, then breaks out of the ice. He ties one end of a rope to Licky's tail and the other end to the snowplow. He pushes it in the water and Licky gets pulled along, soon removing his organs and tongue. Later, Guddles relaxes at home. The doorbell rings and he answers, finding "Licky" in front of the door. He throws a snowball at a huge icicle, causing it to fall over and impale Guddles. It is then revealed that it was actually Flippy wearing Licky's skin like a costume. Meanwhile, Lammy puts finishing touches on her snowman and nods in approval. Just before the episode ends, Mr. Pickles snaps the snowman's neck and decapitates it. Moral "Don't eat the red snow!" Deaths #Hippy, Josh, Handy, and Twinkie are shot by the icicle bullets. #Leif's head is stomped by Flippy. #Licky's organs are pulled out of his body. #Guddles is impaled by a huge icicle. Trivia *Lumpy trying to get a tan in winter may be a reference to him doing something similar in Snow What? That's What!. *Flippy wearing Licky's skin is a reference to Easy for You to Sleigh, where he wore Shifty's skin. *This is one of Twinkie's few deaths. *Truffles appears hiding behind a tree when Lammy finishes her snowman. *The moral parodies the saying "Don't eat the yellow snow". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 25 Episodes